Heartbeat
by lisa93
Summary: after Dimitri was taken. the relationship between henry and Elizazbeth in struggle. They aren't ready to talk, don't even look to each other. It's affect their children, but they are going to working it out until it's going back to normal.


A/N I made this story after watched the winter finale. It's very long time to wait until 10th January so I make my own version. This story is mainly focused on Elizabeth and Henry relationship after what happen to Dimitri. This is not going to be a long story, I only plan for 3-4 Chapters. I hope you enjoy the story and I also need a feedback from you guys .

* * *

Right after Elizabeth left a message to Henry, She enter the car and hear the explosive sound behind her car. All the security detail pull out Elizabeth and Conrad from the car. Both of them is alive, but the explosive hit the Ukrainian Minister car. Elizabeth is shocked, her heart is beating fast, and she staring into spaces. One of her security detail came to give her a water and she doesn't even know that guy calling her.

"Mam. You should drink this water and wait for the medic to check you up" there is no response and her security detail just gazing into her eyes and still no response.

"Mam, are you okay?" He said loudly.

"sorry Matt, thanks for the water, you can leave, I'm waiting right here" She have a sit and try to calling Henry again and it just go to the voicemail again. After she hang up the phone, her phone vibrated, without looking the screen , She accept the phone call.

"Henry!"

"Elizabeth!, I'm Russel. Oh, thank God both of you were right. We received a report that Ukrainian minister is dead, isn't he?"

" yes, I will call you, if I had a update news and we are going back to US tonight"

She strolling around looking for Conrad. Medic still checking him up. Conrad had some bruises. Conrad see Bess and said " Bess, you know this thing cannot be good for US, I think they are gonna blame us about what happen"

"blame us for assassination Ukrainian?, That's funny! Maybe they think that we are doing a revenge because they hacked air force one. When we do the things like that we looked like a child. I cannot think now, Conrad. I need to go home and have a little fresh air" She take a sit beside Conrad and look frustrated. Medic exam her bruises and the wound. She feels pain in her knee when she walked, but she don't think about that, she only think about Henry.

"I think, I want to take a phone call to Russel, I want him to interrogate who behind this incident"

Both of them going home to US. At the plane, Elizabeth cannot sleep, she think about Henry until now he doesn't even calling her. She doesn't know how to react when she meet henry at home. On the deepest of her heart, she want very badly to hug and cry in Henry's arm. She want to scream because too much going on and now it's hit their relationship.

 **US. December 22, 2015**

She take a walk to her home with her security detail, She choose to walk because she doesn't ready to face Henry. She is finally in front of their home and she is begin to walk to open the door. When the door is open

"Mom is coming home" said Aly and run to her mother

"Look! Who is coming homeeee" Jason also run and hug her mom

" I'm glad that you're okay, but why you look sad" Stevie hug and kiss her mom. Elizabeth just smile to all her children and she is waiting to Henry to give her a welcome home greeting.

While her children is happy because her mom is going home, Henry just sit in the couch and said " Oh, thank God that you'are okay" He said that without looking on Elizabeth. Elizabeth feels so bad about that, she stare at him and then she is going upstairs. Their children are going to the kitchen.

"What happened with our parents? This is odd. There is no kiss and hug like Mom after going back from Iran" Aly look confused

"I think our boss is fighting! What about this, they are going to separated or maybe divorced" Jason said things like that to scare Alison

"Hey cut it out both of you! They are not going that way. We are all know our parents can to go through all this things. They have been through a lot" Stevie hug three of them.

Alison and Jason is going to their bedroom and Stevie decide to see her mom upstairs. She knock the door.

"Hey, mom. Can I talk to you?" Elizabeth sitting at the bedroom staring at their family photos.

"Of course Stevie, what happen? Come here" she let her daughter sit beside her.

"Mom, what happened between you and dad? And you look in pain" Stevie said with holding her mom armband.

"It's nothing, it's okay there is nothing to worry about. You don't need to think about it" She give Stevie a hug and kiss her hair.

 **3.00 AM December 23, 2015**

Elizabeth awake from her sleep and Henry isn't in the bedroom. She is going downstairs and cannot find Henry in every room at the house. She trying to call Henry and it is going to the voicemail.

"Henry, where are you? Going home please. I love you… I love you"

Elizabeth sitting at the couch in the living room and try to sleep at the couch but she cannot sleep and she think maybe Jane Fellows know where the hell Henry is. She dial her number.

"hmm… hello Secretary of state, What happened?" She said with the

"Hello Jane, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. But I cannot find Henry at home, do you know where he is? Maybe he is contact you, because I think is all about Dimitri"

" Oh, I don't know mam. He doesn't even receive my phone call this afternoon"

 **6.00 AM at the dining room. December 23, 2015**

Stevie going downstairs and her eyes looking for her father, but apparently there is only her mom and her siblings. Alison and Jason gaze into Stevie eyes. Stevie ask her mother

"it's weird that dad doesn't wake up at 6.00 AM, it's part of his daily routine to wake up at 4.30 AM, Is he alright?"

"He have already gone to work, he had an important meeting with someone today" Elizabeth answer the question with a guilty feeling because it is a lie. Elizabeth saying goodbye to her children and headed to white house.

" are they separated? It's look like dad doesn't sleep in here" Alison look sad and look to Stevie

"Come on guys, we are not speculated anything yet. They are gonna be okay" Stevie hug two of them and she let them go to school as soon as possible.

Stevie feel there is something happen because her dad took a commercial flight from Switzerland and left her mother. She think, she better call her dad to clarified what just happened.

"Please dad.. please pick up the phone"

"Henry Mccord, please leave a message"

Stevie hang up the phone and she is going to collage.

 **At the White House. December 23, 2015**

Elizabeth sit at her office but her mind really going everywhere. She cannot even work. She know that all this stuff can damage their relationship and it has to be fixed soon. 25 years they have been married, nothing like this happened. Henry always tell her where he is going. Blake knock the door

"Mam, your friend with his dog suddenly come to meet you without appointment"

Elizabeth staring at the ceiling without noticed that blake called her

"Mammm…. It's Mike B"

"Oh.. Blake … sorry.. can your just say to Mike B to come to my office in the next two days… Not now… I have something to do."

"Yes… mam.. I'll make sure He will leave this office soon"

Blake said to Mike B, but he still going to her office and without knock her door. He is open the door

"Your staf is liar.." without finished his sentenced, Blake said

"Mam, I'm sorry"

"It's okay Blake. He is unstoppable. I know it" Elizabeth take a deep breath.

"I know why you don't want to meet me. Your dealing with Russian make your relationship with your husband going bad."

"we're not talking about that Mike B and if you come only to talk about that. I will call security to get you out of here. I'm serious" Elizabeth walking to the door and let Mike be leave her office.

"Oh..the way you respond it, apparently it's true there is something happen with you and your husband. Okay I will leave and please fix everything soon, because when you're not, your marriage going look like me. I will come back next two days" He takes Gordon to leave her office.

 **Henry POV**

 **11.00 PM. December 22,2015**

He still sitting on the couch watching Gun Smoke. Everybody is sleep. He is going upstairs, but he just cannot do that. He need some space after what happened. He decided took a jacket and going to the church. The church situation makes him feel peace. He pray and decided to stay at church until morning. Suddenly, he is thinking about his marriage. He didn't want to end their marriage, but He doesn't feel ready to talk to the other hand He feels guilty about what happen to Dimitri.

 **11.00 PM. December 23,2015**

Elizabeth going home from White House. She open the door and try to called Henry once again. It's going to voicemail again. she noticed that no one still awake so she sits on the couch and she feel that her knee still in pain (There are some bruises and stitches at her leg). No one knows that she has a scar, She doesn't want to tell her children about that. She closed her eyes and listen to the ticking clock and take a deep breath. After that she searching for bandage to change the old one. When she changed the bandage, Stevie is coming home and Elizabeth doesn't notice that. Stevie stare at her mom.

"What happen to your knee? Why you didn't tell me that you have some bruises and stitches?" Stevie look worried.

"It's nothing, Stevie.. it's happen because my security detail try to pulled me out of car. How's your collage?"

"Mom, you don't need to defend to me.. you can tell what happen?. Is Dad going home?"

Elizabeth hug Stevie and kiss her hair, and she is crying. Stevie lean her head against her shoulder.

"I can't tell you…I just want to hug you ,sweetie… You don't tell Alison and Jason.. Promise me"

 **12.03 AM December 24,2015**

Henry open the door and Stevie look at her Dad and said.

"I think I should go to bed… Good night guys" She kiss her mom in the cheek, give her dad hug and leaving her parents at the living room and hope that they can talk each other.

 _To be Continued.._


End file.
